¡Malditos Recuerdos!
by KozuueMiau
Summary: No se como, diversas situaciones alojadas en el olvido vuelven a aparecer, para luego hacerme reflexionar...


**Ouu Yeah! Hace unos miles de años que no publico nada (Por si alguien se dio cuenta, aunque lo dudo u.u) El punto es que quería poner algo en esta cuenta de Fanfiction tan olvidada, y mi ligera separación de mi adorada página web se debía a que estoy por terminar de pasar un fic a computador, pero es un poquito MUY largo, y me ha llevado bastante tiempo (De hecho, aun no lo termino, pero no me falta mucho, quizás un tercio de el fic :D) Bueno, me dejo de molestar. Este fic (One-shot, me da igual, a todos les digo de la misma manera) se lleva a cabo cuando ya se habían escogido a los integrantes de Inazuma Japan, como unos tres días después, cuando todavía no eran las eliminatorias de Asia. La parejita es EndouxHiroto, y me agrada, pero jamás me había dignado a hacer un fic de ellos, aunque, quizás los videos de Crash! Let's do it y uno de E.T en los que eran protagonistas me daban ideas menos sanas ewe. Bueno, me inspiré en un video que encontré por ahí en Youtube. Es parecido, no igual a mi creación. Si les da la gana, lo ven en /watch?gl=US&hl=es&client=mv-google&v=4t3aD8T02zo ¡La canción es genialosa! (Por fa, que alguien me diga cómo se llama ewe)**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Malditos Recuerdos!<strong>

Suspendido en la nada… ¿Dónde estoy? Quién sabe. Solo podría describir que una especie de brisa juega con mi ropa, moviéndola a la dirección que le antoje. Siento un dolor en mi abdomen, pero no le doy la importancia que se merece una molestia de esa magnitud. De pronto, variadas imágenes comienzan a mostrarse desde algún sector de este ambiguo lugar. Encuentro con la mirada un balón de mi deporte favorito: el soccer, por supuesto. Hay otra en que aparece Endou, invitándome a seguir con la práctica y tratando inconscientemente de convencerme con una de sus inocentes sonrisas, cosa que me ruboriza un poco… Pero lo que le sigue reemplazó esta agradable sensación por dolor: una silueta de cierta persona con un uniforme muy apegado al cuerpo, de monótonos colores blanco y gris, un número 11 en la espalda, la banda que demostraba su liderazgo por sobre el equipo, cabellos rojos en dirección al cielo… Soy yo, de un pasado no muy lejano, pero que yo creía superado. Esta secuencia de imágenes se repite una y otra vez, hasta que llega un momento en el cual me diviso a mí y a Queen en el orfanato que nos vio crecer, el Sun Garden. Una escena reconfortante de la que soy arrebatado en tan solo un descuido a causa de un empujón que me lanza con aun más fuerza al vacío. Puedo notar que la imagen de Grant ha cobrado vida, y por motivos que desconozco me había empujado. Caí sobre… lo que sea, y ahora las imágenes de Endou me rodeaban. No podía evitar pensar que él era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, pero que tener _algo_ entre los dos era prácticamente imposible… aun así, me quedé admirando dichas imágenes, hasta que llegó tal punto en el cual me había convencido de que nada de lo que soñaba podría der real, y comencé a correr sin rumbo, para escapar de las fotos, para escapar de esa "realidad", no lo sé… Grant. Este tipo apareció detrás de mí, con una mirada amenazante que afectaría a cualquiera, a excepción de la misma persona que la ejecuta, por lo cual respondí con otra mirada de esas. Mi rival me mostró un collar del cual pendía un diminuto fragmento del meteorito Alien, el cual me había ocasionado tanta desgracia.

-Vuelve conmigo-me dijo-si deseas ser superior otra vez.-

-¡Qué idioteces hablas, Grant!-

-Sabes que sin mí no eres más que un estorbo.-

-No es cierto-respondí, con un deje de incredulidad.

-Claro que sí… Ese tal Endou solo te prestaba atención cuando eras un Alien.-

-Mientes.-

-¡Pero escúchame, hombre! ¡Vuelve! ¡Te conviene!- en un movimiento rápido, me tenía acorralado al "piso" de ese lugar tan extraño- toma el meteorito si quieres… verme de nuevo.- Ahora todos mis pensamientos se convirtieron en dudas al ver que él comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello y dejar saladas gotas provenientes de sus ojos en mis mejillas, ruborizadas por la situación.-Hiroto…- se acercó a mi rostro, pero por algún motivo mi sonrisa lo hizo desvanecerse del lugar.

No comprendía nada en lo absoluto. Esta situación me confundía mucho. Puse mis manos sobre mi rostro como si esto me diera la explicación de lo que acontecía, pero solo dibujo unos recuerdos en mi memoria. El primero, era el motivo por el cual Padre me había adoptado, que era para reemplazar al Hiroto legítimo; el segundo, fue un día que lo vi con una fotografía del mismo en sus manos, observándola con detenimiento, para que luego unas cuantas lágrimas impregnadas de sufrimiento se abrieran paso en el objeto. Para peor, las frases "Sabes que sin mí no eres más que un estorbo" y "Ese tal Endou solo te prestaba atención cuando eras un Alien" retumbaban a lo largo y ancho del sector, lo que convertía la situación en una verdadera tortura. Cuando sentía que unas gotas amenazaban con salir de mis orbes, ya que todo esto indicaba que mi vida era una mierda, encontré una mano extendida invitándome a escapar de esto. Lo borroso del lugar me impedía ver al dueño de dicha mano, pero aun así acepté la ayuda. Tomé con fuerza la extremidad, la cual me ayudó a ponerme de pie, para luego salir de allí y llevarme a...

-Hiroto, ¡Hiroto! Despierta, por favor.-

Una voz tan familiar a mis oídos…

Abrí con esfuerzo los ojos, encontrándome con…

-¿Endou?-

-Hiroto, hace más de 20 minutos que estás inconsciente…-

-¿Dónde… estoy?-

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que el entrenamiento había terminado, pero Gouenji, Fubuki y tú habían querido quedarse a entrenar un rato más conmigo? Bueno, el punto es que casualmente dirigieron el "Crossfire" hacia tu abdomen, y el hecho de que caíste con fuerza al piso, te dejó inconsciente.-Efectivamente, estábamos en el campo de entrenamiento de Raimon, pero los dos mencionados estaban ausentes.- ¡Ah! Y Fubuki junto a Gouenji fueron en busca de ayuda y…-

Me incorporé. Si había alguien a quien debía consultarle mi duda, el más indicado era Endou.

-Endou… ¿Soy un estorbo para el equipo?-

Incrédulo en un principio, me miró como si fuera un extraño, para luego cambiar su expresión a una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no! Eres un excelente delantero, tus ataques son impresionantes, y no hay nadie como tú en todo el universo. Eres único, y no. No eres un estorbo. ¡Ayudas a Inazuma Japan a fortalecerse!-

-Endou…- las lágrimas desbordantes caían al piso, a lo que él respondió con un acogedor abrazo.-Gracias…-

-De nada, ¡Siempre cuenta conmigo, Hiroto! Para lo que sea- y otra vez, su sonrisa volvió a atacar mi corazón. Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi vida vuelve a tener un sentido. Grant: esta vez te has equivocado, ya que en verdad sirvo de algo en este mundo, y también soy algo para Endou. Podría ocurrir algo entre los dos, pero dejaré esto para más adelante.-Y… dime, Hiroto… ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-No…Nadie.- Estoy feliz de vivir así, y nadie cambiará mi opinión, ni siquiera, yo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Finish!<strong>

**Ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Lo hubiera subido hace media hora, de no haber sido por una péquela disputa con mi querido bro :) Ahora, se me ocurrió una preguntita :B**

**¿Qué harías si conocieras a los chicos de Inazuma?**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto, aunque no tanto. Quizás me ausente durante este finde y no tenga tiempo de subir algo, ya que tengo ¡paseo de curso! Bueno, hasta la próxima próxima semana :)**

**Saludos~**


End file.
